Beaten Blue
by The Shadow Keeper
Summary: After Endgame, Nightwing left, but someone noticed, and this some one has been waiting for revenge for a long time. *NOT for the light hearted! You HAVE been warned


**Hi folks I am back! Sorry for the long wait **

**Okay ****Brightpath 2 offered me a one shot (which was AWESOME :P), so I was like hey, I'll write one back **

**Brightpath 2 has written some amazing stories so you should go check the out.**

**Set just after season 2**

**I most certainly own nothing. **

**Lets BEGIN!**

Nightwing felt terrible. He had worked non-stop for months, only getting a couple of hours sleep every night and he had just returned from the battle for the planet. However that is not why he felt terrible. During that battle the unthinkable happened…

Wally died.

Kid Flash died.

His best friend died.

He was gone and it destroyed Nightwing on the inside, it was like losing Jason all over again. It was his plan and he was the leader so it was his responsibility. The guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders. He also knew that most of the team was angry with him for lying, and many of them no longer trusted him. Although, the team members who either knew of the plan or had a deep understanding of what he did stood up for him, so that was Artemis, Kaldur, Robin, Batgirl, Connor and Impulse.

However he felt that he should not of lied but deep down he knew that he had to and it was the only way to save the planet with half of the Justice League off world. So no matter how much the guilt ate him away and wore him down he knew that he would never change what he did.

That was why he had to leave, no matter how much it hurt or how much he needed the team to understand and help. He did need help he could cope with all of this but this was tearing the team apart and it would continue to do so until something else bad happened.

He was planning on going to Blüdhaven . It was driven by criminal activity and it was the perfect place to set up. Nightwing also felt it was the perfect place to let out his anger, sadness and fear. He always felt he could never be emotional in front of the team, he couldn't allow them to see how ruthless and Batman like he could be. He was scared that it would scare the team; sometimes he felt that M'gann knew because she was always cautious to make sure not to get him angry.

So he told Kaldur that he needed time. Of course the people who fought for him were none to please, even some of the people who were angry at him did not want him to leave. Kaldur showed understanding but anyone who knew him knew he was sad, Artemis was angry at him then everyone for driving him away, Robin and Batgirl begged him not to leave they were his family, Connor felt like he was losing his little brother and closest friend someone who was always their for him and Impulse was sad, he knew Nightwing was a great hero but he also knew that he was stubborn. M'gann tried not to show it but she was sad and everyone could feel the mental distress that rolled off her.

Some people thought that this was right, that Nightwing was ruining the team. These people seemed to have their opinions voiced by Lagoon Boy, who hated Nightwing, but it was more than likely that it was jealousy because everyone still loved Nightwing after all he had done.

"We NEED him!" Artemis yelled

"He lied to us. Betrayed us!" Lagoon boy retaliated

"He does more than you do"

"GUYS!" Nightwing yelled, "I'm sorry, but look at yourself, the team is tearing itself apart. That is why I need to leave, to give each other time to trust each other again" he paused clearly stressed.

"Maybe I'll come back one day, but for now I need to leave if not for you then for me" he stood up and left with the faint calls of a heart broken Robin calling for him.

He was gone. No one expected what was about to happen to their Blue Bird.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

He knew he hurt them by leaving but he also knew he would do more harm by staying. He already had his new apartment in Blüdhaven and was setting up to apply to the police academy. He was now alone, and he knew that. He wasn't on the Team and he wasn't on the League so he had to look after himself. Bruce hadn't taken him leaving to well so he couldn't rely on him.

Nightwing found himself grappling around the city; however, little did he know that someone was watching him. That someone had been watching him for a while now and was keen for a little payback, and now was perfect the former boy wonder was alone both physically and mentally. It was almost going to be too easy.

Nightwing paused on one of the highest buildings in Blüdhaven. This was the perfect time to strike. He crept out from the shadows. But the bird was too well trained for this as he got close Nightwing spun around with a roundhouse kick. But his attacker was good as well. He grabbed the ankle be for it could make contact. He swung his arm out and stabbed Nightwing in the neck with a sedative.

Nightwing began to feel queasy, but before he blacked out he saw his attacked. He looked at him in the eye, before he began to panic. Nightwing couldn't help but think _I'm not getting out of this alive._

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Nightwing woke up and he knew the situation he was in was bad. In fact that was an understatement, it was extremely extremely bad. If this was just bad then a bullet wound was just a scratch.

He was suspended about a foot off the ground by chains attached to a bar on the ceiling. His arms ached, he could feel that he had been in this position for a while but he couldn't say exactly how long because this room was dark. It had no windows, just a single light bulb that hung next to me. And a door that was in front of me looked like solid steel, but was more likely lead to prevent Superman from finding me.

Nightwing sighed.

He remembered that he just left the team. No one was going to notice if he was missing, and he didn't live with Bruce anymore, so unless his captor wanted to tell the League he was here he was screwed. However knowing his captor, he wasn't that stupid but you can hope right.

Just then his captor walked in and it hit him again just how deep in it he was because his captor was none other than…

Slade Wilson. Or Deathstroke the Terminator

He knew this was mainly his fault. He once apprenticed under Slade as deadly assassin Renegade. He never actually killed anyone, but then he betrayed Slade. He knew that it would come back and haunt him. Slade wasn't one to take betrayal easily. Slade trained Renegade and saw him as an heir to his mercenary empire.

Anyway Slade walked in dressed in full combat gear. The Yellow and Black mask on his face was still intimidating, even after all this time.

"Pitiful" He said looking Nightwing directly in the eye. "I expected more from you Nightwing, after all you did spend time under my tutelage".

"Yeah, well that didn't turn out so well did it" Nightwing retorted

"After all this time still talking back I would of thought the Bat had taught you better"

"That also didn't work out" Nightwing pointed out "See that is why I'm not in the Robin costume anymore"

"Well then I will just have to teach you then"

"I will never become your apprentice again Slade"

Slade chuckled, leaving Nightwing confused. "Then why am I here?"

"Oh you really are clueless. You are here for revenge my dear Nightwing. I am going to break you and I'm going to have your precious Justice League watch as the watch as the man who broke you once does it again."

"Slade I left the League, I know you know that. They won't care"

"Do you really believe that? If so you are more ignorant than I thought. Did you not see how most of your team fought to make you stay except for the younger less talented ones who would have no clue about the sacrifices you made."?

Nightwing couldn't help but sigh. He of course knew Slade was right. He knew his friends cared for him, but he couldn't handle the looks they gave him. Some gave him looks of pity some looks of anger, but the one thing they had in common was that they all were directed at him. No one looked at him like the fearless leader he was.

Slade noticed the silence forming between them so proceeded to his plans, "Shall we get you prepared for your first video shot"

"I'd rather not but if you insist"

Slade walked over to Nightwing and knocked him out with a rather violent kick to the back Nightwing's head.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Nightwing woke up strapped to a medical table by his wrists and ankles without his glove or utility belt. He was still a bit hazy from the sedative however from what he could tell he was still in the same cell. He had no clue how long he was out and he had no clue where Slade got the medical trolley and how he got him on it.

Suddenly Slade walked back in the room. And he unrolled a set of medical tools on a small table next to the one Nightwing was strapped to. Nightwing wasn't really paying attention still dazed until Slade stabbed his shoulder with no mercy. Nightwing did everything he could no to cry out.

He couldn't hold it in any longer as Slade began to twist the blade he let out a blood-curdling scream. Slade just chuckled "already screaming are we Nightwing".

Nightwing just groaned at the continuing pain.

Slade put the blade to one side and pick up a pair of wire cutters. He looked at them the simply said "this is going to hurt". He opened the cutters and put them around Nightwing's lower torso. He rapidly pressed down while Nightwing screamed, as his side was ripped open. The blood was pooling out onto the medical table. Nightwing's vision was beginning to blur but Slade had one last trick up his sleeve.

All of a sudden Slate flipped a switch on a remote and the entire medical table came alive with electricity. Nightwing screamed for what seemed like forever until he finally passed out from pain.

Slade just looked at the boy on his table. He was sweating and in obvious pain. Slade couldn't be happier, is boy betrayed him. It isn't often Slade wants to bring someone into his world. The last time he did they also betrayed him and shot his eye. However he couldn't bring himself to hurt his ex wife because part of him still loved her so all of the pain he inflicted on the boy was from a rage that had been pent up for far too long. The boy didn't stand a chance.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

The team sat in the entertainment room. Ever since Nightwing left things had never been the same, he seemed to make everyone happy just by being there. There had never been a team without him even though he got more and more like Batman no matter how much he tried to prevent it.

Artemis and Kaldur felt like they no longer had a place in the team, and M'gann and Connor felt an immense pressure to keep the team together because although Kaldur was the team leader he didn't hang around the team much except for missions. Robin and Batgirl missed him; it was like loosing the glue that held their dysfunctional family together. Even Lagoon Boy was feeling the loss the team had suffered. It was almost worse that then invasion.

The founders of the team had asked the League to come down from watchtower and try and cheer the team up with a joint training session. It has started really well until Wondergirl delivered an extremely violent punch to Robin's chest and cracked two ribs. Batman got angry with the entire team because they were not working together he threated to shut the team down if it wasn't fixed.

The League had decided to stay for a while to monitor the team to see if they could help them. Until, the monitor crackled to life. The loud voice boomed above them " There is an unknown contact trying to make a video connection"

"Allow the connection" Batman's voice boomed. By this point most of the team and League were gathering around the monitor to see what the commotion was about and who was brave enough to try to hack the League systems.

They all stared waiting at the scream as a picture cam in to focus. However what they saw none of them were expecting. On the screen was Nightwing strapped down on a medical table with a multitude of wounds already littering his body. His face was clearly contorted in pain.

This made the team feel even guiltier about what they said to him. Most of them felt even worse because they knew he was hurting so should have got suspicious when he didn't answer his communicator. And now here he was in some villain's hands.

All of a sudden someone else came into view. As they saw who it was half of the League and the older members of the team all stiffened. This confused those who didn't know who it was and what he had already done to Nightwing or his weird obsession with him.

"Hello Justice League and sidekicks" Slade greeted

"What do you want Wilson?" Batman almost growled

"Well, I was thinking and thus thought you might like to see the way I break your Bird" he paused, shifting his gaze to the younger members of the team "For a second time"

Lagoon Boy looked up to Superman "What does he mean "second time"". Superman just looked down at him in sympathy.

"So shall we get to it, don't want to waste time do we" he partially turned before facing them again "If you try tracing this you will fail miserably.

Slade picked up two syringes the first was clear he pushed it into Nightwing followed by the second green one. Nightwing started to wake up, before he groaned in pain. Nightwing didn't understand why the pain was at this level; his wounds were not that bad. He almost let out a whimper.

Slade looked at the Camera and addressed it, "if you were wondering what that was, the first was to wake him up and the second was a pain amplifier, for maximum discomfort". If Slade could smile Nightwing thought it was almost certain that he was. At least he now understood why he hurt so much.

"You're a monster," M'gann wailed.

"Am I? You see I heard about what you did to Fishboy over there. So tell me again, who is the monster here?"

M'gann took a step back only to be comforted by Martian Manhunter. She along with many of the other heroes could feel tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

Batman just growled again, "What do you want Slade? And, why have you taken my son?"

Slade just stared at the screen "Well, as you know your little birdie betrayed me last time we were together, so I thought I would return the favor. I also though it would be slightly more painful if his friends and family saw how week he was".

Batman just clenched his fists. He could feel his teeth grinding together out of pure fury. Many of the other heroes were feeling the same thing, Nightwing was the first sidekick, and because of that he was close to all of them. Superman felt powerless for one of the first times ever.

"Now he's awake lets begin shall we?" Slade walked back over to Nightwing and then gave the very emotional people on the other side of the camera one last address, "Enjoy the show folks".

With that he once again electrocuted Nightwing. Nightwing let out a heart-wrenching scream. There were silent tears rolling down a lot of the heroes' faces.

Slade then picked up his gun and shot Nightwing in the shoulder, blood began to run down his body. Slade then walked of screen and the heroes prayed it was over for now but Slade walked back with something that was glowing red on one side. The heroes gasped when they saw what it was.

In Slade's hand was a heated cattle prod with his 'S' emblem glowing on it. Before he did anything he bent down and whisper in to Nightwing's ear "you should be thankful, many would beg to be marked as mine".

Nightwing was furious and hissed, "I am not yours" and then spat in his mask. The on looking heroes were confused, although glad to still see Nightwing in fighting spirit, silently begged him not to antagonize the man.

Slade removed the top of Nightwing's suit by a hidden zip at the back, which he knew because he taught him that trick during his time as Renegade. Slade then mercilessly plunged the brand onto the centre of Nightwing's chest. Nightwing bit back another screamed trying to maintain what little dignity and bravery he had left.

Slade was not happy with this and brought the brand down once more on the palm of Nightwing's hand. Nightwing couldn't help but scream and Slade finally satisfied put the brand down. However Nightwing had not yet passed out so Slade left to get his final toy.

The on looking heroes were shocked at what just happened. Many had left the room not able to watch any more as his boy was broken while they just watched. Batman was furiously trying to track the signal and had managed to narrow down the location to Gotham, but that could be anywhere and he couldn't no matter how much he tried narrow it down any more.

Kaldur, M'gann, Connor and Artemis were just staring at the screen in horror at what their friend was going through. No on could even begin to contemplate the pain that the rest of the bats were feeling watching the horror unfold before them.

Slade them came back on to the screen with a cloth and multiple buckets of iced water. The heroes just gasped and begged that what they thought was about to happen wasn't.

Slade unraveled the cloth and placed it over Nightwing's nose and face and then began to pour the icy water over him. Nightwing gagged and chocked and puled at the restraints, until he went still. The heroes stop their shocked. Then he started coughing and his breath was labored. Much to everyone's horror Slade just started pouring again. This vicious cycle continued for 20 minutes. Nightwing had clearly passed out although he was still shivering.

Then the camera just cut off.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

There was chaos at the base. It had been nearly three hours since they last saw Nightwing and they were no closer to locating his position. For all they knew he was dead.

People were running around like headless chickens. Until a loud voiced called out making everyone freeze in his or her place. Batman stop in the middle of the room looking even more intimidating than usual.

"Now that I have you're attention" He called out "I can confirm that Nightwing is in Gotham, however I do not know where, did anyone see any clues in the video?"

There was silence, until Robin found his voice and stated "He was in a stone cell, and there have been no reports of any disturbances so he must be somewhere old and abandoned far enough away not to be heard"

"Very good, anyone else?"

This time it was Superman who spoke up "The table Nightwing was on was old and looked medical, so it could be an old hospital or something like that."

"Okay looks like we are getting somewhere, if I cross reference all these details I get only one suitable location. Any guesses?"

Once again silence fell amongst them until broken by a distressed Batgirl.

"Old Arkham"

Suddenly alarm bell were ringing and the monitor was being over written. All of a sudden on the screen Deathstroke appeared and the whole base went into temporary look down. Nightwing once again appeared on the screen.

If he was completely honest he was beginning to break. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold on. He was hurting. Everywhere. He also knew that his friends and family were watching; he must look so weak. Why would they even think of coming for him? He probably wasn't even worth their time. He kept trying to tell himself he was wrong and should stop thinking like that, but it was getting harder and harder.

He once again had no clue how long he had been unconscious but he was once again hanging from the ceiling, which caused immense amounts of pain due to the knife and gunshot wounds in his shoulder and the burns on his chest and hand. He could feel the leftover water in his lungs and the effects of pneumonia beginning. His body was drained and tired from all the electrocution.

"Hello League, I see you are all well" Deathstroke announced, the whole room was silent until Batman asked the question on everyone's mind,

"How did you hack the tower systems?"

Deathstroke seamed to pause to think about whether he should answer the question but decided that answering them could do no harm, it might even cause them more pain.

"Well when you accepted our last video transmission, I release a virus on you software which gave me access to your systems whenever I see fit"

"Where did you get a virus like that? I designed our software myself." Batman asked clearly a tiny bit frustrated that someone could create a virus that was purpose built to hack his software.

"Well, as you know I was never a tech person myself so I had some help" Deathstroke paused and if he could he would be smirking at the right now, "Do you remember the last time your bird was in my care? Well, he was more than willing to right this for when I needed it. Oh, looks as though he didn't tell you about that, there is probably some counter software that only he knew about, one of those annoying bat habits I assume."

Batman was glaring at the screen by this point, how could his son not of told him about a virus he wrote to take out the league systems. He made note to ask him when he got home, but there were more pressing matters at hand at the moment.

"Why are you taking to us now then?" Batman asked

"It's quite simple really, using the virus I have been monitoring your progress trying to find us, and you found us, so I am telling you I have locked your base down, you won't be able to get out until I let you." He announced, "So before you go anywhere, I'm going to make you watch me kill your son"

For the first time in a long time Batman was speechless, Deathstroke was going to kill his son and make him watch. The worst part was Batman new there was nothing he could do about it because he was stuck in the base until Deathstoke killed his son.

"However first I am going to make sure that this bird has its wing clipped before I kill it," Deathstroke said letting a small amount of malice slip into his usually emotionless voice. He turned and left the room with three rather large men taking his place. One had a bat, one had knuckle-dusters and the last had nothing. Before anyone could release a yell of protest the three men started to beat Nightwing. The heroes couldn't believe they had to watch this again.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Nightwing could tell that the Justice League was watching he could hear Slade Talking to Batman. Part of him hope that Batman had come to help him, but he knew better, Slade called them, so that meant bad news for him.

"_However first I am going to make sure that this bird has its wing clipped before I kill it," _Nightwing began to panic. He knew Slade was talking about him so he was clearly planning on hurting him even more then killing him, which no matter how broken he was, was very very bad.

That was when Slade left the room and three guys replaced him. The first thing he noticed that two of them were holding items that could be very painful. Nightwing groaned knowing what was coming, and that it would be painful with his current injuries.

The first blow was to his lower abdomen and it hurt. The next blow was to his ribs and he was certain it wasn't just a fist that hit him, so he assumed that it was the big guy with the knuckle-dusters. When the hand collided with his ribs a loud CRACK echoed around the room. Nightwing couldn't suppress a scream, breaking ribs always hurt, however this didn't deter his attackers, if anything it spurred them on. Suddenly, the assaults came hard and fast.

There were more cracks and Nightwing was certain some bones had been broken. There was also the intense pain, which was radiating from all over his body, which helped him figure that out as well.

They finally stopped and the pain was almost unbearable. Nightwing's breathing was labored and every breath felt like he was being weighed down by a truck. Somehow he had managed to stay awake through out the agony and now he was just hanging as the men left. He was waiting for the next torture to come. So he just hung there, most of the fight beaten out of him. And worst of all he knew he was on his own now. No one was coming.

At the base there was nothing but silence. It crept through the building like the fire, burning and leaving nothing behind but misery. No one could bear the thought that their bird was hanging their and everyone noticed about half way through the nightmare Nightwing stopped resisting, stopped trying to get out, just sat there and took it. Everyone was thinking the same thing _he has given up_ but no one dared voice this observation. They watched as Deathstroke appeared back on camera

"Hello heroes, good to see you, look at your bird now. I have broken him, worn him down until he is nothing. And the best part is he doesn't even think you're coming for him. Watch, Nightwing tell them where you are, go on"

Nightwing looked up straight into the camera. I was a look that did not belong on their normally happy birds face, one of…well just nothing, one that just said _I have given up._

"Look he can't even tell you where we are, even though you already know, Oh I also thought you would be happy to hear that you'll be out of lockdown in a couple of minutes"

No one like the sound of how Deathstroke was talking. It foreshadowed a darkness none of them were ready to even face the possibility of yet. They watched as Deathstroke walked over to Nightwing and stood behind him. He leaned closer and it was obvious that he was saying something from the wide look in the former Boy wonders eyes. Before anyone could even think about that the once still bird was screaming with all he had left in his lungs.

There it was in his stomach.

Blood coated.

Sharp.

Deathstroke's sword was pushed through Nightwing's stomach. He left it there for what seemed like eternity but was only a matter of seconds. Nightwing was gasping like a fish stranded on land. When the sword was removed Deathstroke released the chains held him up and he crumpled. Blood was already leaking from the wound.

All of a sudden the Heroes when into chaos as their family lay their dying. Deathstroke came back to the camera and whispered one last word before turning the camera off.

"Go"

And the screen went black.

However at the same time the whole base came roaring back to life and before they knew it Batman, the team and half the League were out the door heading to old Arkham.

Those who had to stay behind had already called Leslie Tompkins, if by any miracle they managed to get him back on time. Who knew what would happen if they didn't.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Batman made it to Old Arkham first as he was the only one who had great knowledge of how to get there. He crept in, just as he got in the door he had to dodge a throwing knife. There in the hall stood Slade.

"Hello Batman"

"Slade" He growled out

"You want your bird? Then you have to get past me"

Before most people could blink Batman charged. It was punch. Dodge. Repeat. The movements were so fast that you couldn't see where they were going. It was clear they were at a stalemate. Deathstroke pulled away.

"Don't you have a wounded bird to find" Deathstroke threw a disk at the light and the whole room went dark for a total of five seconds and when the lights came back Deathstroke was gone and Batman went back to hunting for his son.

And he WOULD find him.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Batman regrouped with the rest of the team and league. There was one room left to look. Ironically it was the Basement.

They all rushed down there as fast as they could. All of them were desperate to save Nightwing. Batman was first in the room, and the sight they saw broke everyone's heart. Nightwing was lying in a pool of his own blood. He was gargling, drowning in the crimson liquid.

"Dad" The voice was almost non-existent

"Shhh, Dick it's okay we've got you" He was trying to keep him awake as Superman tried to stop the bleeding from his stomach which was strong but slowing.

"I'm sorry dad" and with that his eyes rolled and the boy was unconscious. In truth Batman did not know how he was still conscious. It was almost as though he waited for them, just so he could apologize, although what for was still a mystery.

"Manhunter, get him to the jet"

With that the boy was gone and no one would speak. No one was prepared to lose another partner so soon after Wally. People doubted that Batman could handle the loss of another partner, especially Dick he was the light that prevented Batman from descending into the darkness, No one was prepared for a Batman without a Bird. They left to find out what was happening at the base.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

All the heroes had gathered outside of the med room, waiting for news on the much-loved Nightwing. It had been 5 hours since they got him back and he had coded in the jet, but they got him back thanks to Manhunter.

Just as Batman finished talking to Clark, Leslie can out. She looked exhausted and did not look too happy. She called over Batman, who allowed Superman and the Flash to come with him.

Leslie sighed, "I'm not going to lie, it's bad Bruce. The gunshot and knife wounds in his shoulder we the easiest to fix with some antibiotics to prevent infection and some stitches and they will be fine. He also has a mild case of pneumonia, which can be easily fixed. He has second-degree burns on his wrists from electrocution. He has five broken ribs, a broken nose, one leg broken in 2 places, and a fractured spine. There are the brands on his chest and hand. They will scar and have to be watched for infection"

The way she looked at him said he hadn't heard it all yet "It gets worse Bruce. That sword caused a lot of internal damage and he lost a lot of blood. It nipped his intestine but we got to it quickly and managed to patch it up without permanent damage. His broken ribs caused a punctured lung. He is currently stable, but is in critical condition and on a ventilator."

Bruce looked scared. THE Batman looked scared. His son could die. Bruce turned and walked away to regain composure. No matter what he could not be seen as week. He needed out. Then he was going to visit his son.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Bruce watched his son sleep while attached to all the wire and cables and casts and bandages and beeping machines. It was like a ghost of the boy he knew and it made him sick that someone could do this, and if he ever woke up he would have to deal with the consequences of having his captors brands covering his body.

It had been 3 weeks now and although he doctors said he should be fine the fact he was not waking up was concerning the doctors. Batman rarely left his side and that was concerning the Leaguers. All of them tried to coax him out, but none were yet to succeed.

"grhh" it was weak, but it was there. Batman rushed over to his son, "Shhh, it's okay we'll get it out. Batman gently pulled out the ventilator and gave his son some ice chips so he could talk.

"Dad" he said, "You came"

"Of course I did Baby Bird! I will always come" Bruce ruffled his hair and Dick subconsciously leaned into the welcoming touch, until he pulled away.

"Dick, what is it?" When he didn't answer he encouraged him "come on Dickie tell me"

Dick sighed, "I'm sorry Bruce, before he stabbed me he told me that after I was dead he was going to use my Renegade contingency plans to take out the League, I thought I destroyed them, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Bruce noticed that his heart rate was beginning to spike, "calm down Dickie, come on, calm down" as a response Dick relaxed.

"Whatever you think you have done, you have done nothing wrong. Renegade was a mistake, but my contingency plans were used against the League once before, and yours haven't been used do we can plan for it"

"But…"

"No you listen Dick" Bruce's voice became stern "I almost lost you! I need you and if I lose you to yourself I… I don't know what I'd do" Dick winced as Bruce's voice cracked "So please, no matter what has happened we will start afresh, all sins forgotten and you WILL be my son because I love you Dick. You're my family"

"Wow, uh, I never knew you felt so strongly, but I would do anything for my family, so I'm not saying it will be easy, but I will try and we will start over…I love you too Bruce."

Bruce wrapped his arms around his soon. He held him so he would never have to lose him again. They were family and that was a bond that would never be broken, no matter what came between them.

**So… Yeah that's it! **

**I know I am working on endings. **

**If anyone has any requests drop me a PM and I'll try and deliver. **

**PLEASE review. **


End file.
